1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an integrated semiconductor device having a stabilization function, in particular for use in or as a high frequency amplifier.
2. Description of Related Art
For amplifier circuits, stabilization is generally one key factor for correct functionality. Stabilization is typically realized by adding resistance into the drain-side matching circuitry of a transistor or MOSFET (metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor), for instance for low noise amplifiers. However, such measures for stabilization generally introduce a voltage drop to the biasing voltage of the transistor which depends on the bias current and the resistor value itself. This means that e.g. for modulated input signals, the voltage drop is also modulated and therefore time-dependent in addition. This degrades further the nonlinear behavior of the amplifier.
Stabilization of solid state power amplifiers is described in Chen Chi et al., “An X-band GaN combined solid-state power amplifier”, Semiconductors (2009), Volume: 30, Issue: 9, Pages: 095001-1 to 095001-5.
A RF power transistor having an improved stability and gain is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,381 A. A resistive emitter ballasting by including integrated capacitive elements in parallel with the resistive elements in the emitter circuit is proposed in this document.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.